


No Hesitation

by whatthehalefire



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: Spreading his legs and presenting his warm slit came like a reflex to Tony, such commonplace that he almost forgot that the only thing he loved just as much as having Bucky inside him was just the opposite.





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> [commission](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/post/160995640305/commissions) for an anonymous user!

Tony would never regard his and Bucky’s sex life as monotonous. They tried new things consistently, made an effort for open conversation about what they wanted, and frankly, they hadn’t run into anything the both of them weren’t eager to try.

However, there were certain trends the two of them fell into. Spreading his legs and presenting his warm slit came like a reflex to Tony, such commonplace that he almost forgot that the only thing he loved just as much as having Bucky inside him was just the opposite.

Tony learned, with time, that he should never hesitate to indulge in moments when either of them felt inclined for him to top. And, in recent days, the inclination to fold himself over Bucky and fuck him raw proved too overwhelming for Tony to resist even if he wanted to.

“Hey,” Tony started, gently running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, grabbing his attention with ease and bending forward to grant a gentle kiss to his lips. “No offense, but… you seem about ten times as stressed as usual. You all right?”

Bucky offered a nonchalant shrug, but Tony could see right through his guise: the subtle stress lines on his forehead, the way he tapped his fingers along his thigh, a bit of tightness to his lips—it seemed that Bucky probably felt the need as strongly as Tony did. “Yeah, I’m all right.”

Tony rolled his eyes and slipped into Bucky’s lap, offering him another kiss, a bit slower this time, two hands sneaking onto his boyfriend’s shoulders to gently knead at his muscle. “Seriously, Buck, is there anything I can do?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, letting his head fall into the crook in Tony’s neck and nuzzling, making Tony’s thighs rub together in slight anticipation. “I guess… distractions always seem to help.”

Tony grinned ear to ear, sliding off Bucky’s thighs and strutting toward the bedroom, throwing dark eyes over his shoulder as he spoke. “Then, let me help distract you.”

Bucky took a few seconds to follow suit and Tony utilized that time to slip into the closet and search for his special box, filled with every toy he’d ever owned since buying his first strap on at the age of 19. He rummaged through it a little, filtering through the larger toys he reserved for himself and procuring his smallest dildo: a modest length, but generously thick.

He turned to Bucky when the other man softly cleared his throat, delicate smile on Tony’s mouth as he shook the toy between his fingers. He noticed a touch of blush present on Bucky’s cheeks. “Been a while since you requested double penetration.”

“And it’ll be a while longer.” Tony quipped, watching Bucky’s cheeks flush even redder. He grinned ear to ear, striding effortlessly across the room as he flashed the strap-on. “I mean, if you’re willing, Buck… I’d be more than happy to ravish you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but Tony could see the thrill just beneath his charade, the way his breathing went a little faster, face hot in anticipation, the same sweet nervousness that Bucky often displayed when his boyfriend offered to enter him. Tony adored every bit of it.

Bucky cleared his throat with a short cough. “I’d definitely be lying if I said I wasn’t willing.”

The foreplay was, perhaps, Tony’s favorite part of the entire ordeal. It never took long for Bucky to squirm beneath Tony’s kisses, for him to breath quiet pleas for more when Tony grazed two fingers over his hole just for the satisfaction of drinking down the noises. Tony popped open the lube, pouring plenty onto Bucky’s opening and humming gently as his finger sank inside. “Yes, oh, Tony—God, yes!”

Tony reveled in the desperate noises, unable to help himself as another finger slipped effortlessly into Bucky. “You’ve been playing, haven’t you?”

Bucky only managed to keen, hips undulating towards Tony’s titillations when he twisted and spread his digits. Tony paused when Bucky failed to answer, let him whine for a few seconds before his brain caught up to the fact that his boyfriend asked him a question. “A little…”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Buck?” Tony chuckled, wedging a third finger in the moment Bucky seemed ready, chewing his lip to keep himself from moaning out along with the other from the decadent stretch. “You can ask me to put out for you anytime, anywhere.”

Bucky hardly seemed to have the comprehension to respond, too busy gyrating his hips backward, fully seating himself on Tony’s thick fingers before pulling forward only to repeat the motion again and again. As much as Tony adored the sight, he couldn’t fathom making Bucky wait any longer, not with those desperate whines.

“Shh,” Tony hummed in an attempt to sate, gently rubbing his clean fingers along Bucky’s back as he gently pulled his other hand free. “Fill yourself up, keep it open for me while I get ready.”

Bucky scrambled to replace Tony’s fingers, needy moans filtering out as he worked three fingers with little patience, something Tony couldn’t help picking up on. He rushed to slide into the strap-on, ignoring the way his slit ached—he knew well enough Bucky would find the time to satisfy him and Tony wanted his sole focus on pleasuring his boyfriend.

He poured plenty of lube onto the tip of his cock, stroking it to spread it down the shaft as he approached Bucky and gently pulled his fingers free. He circled the head around Bucky’s hole, teasing for only a few seconds before easing inside and folding himself over Bucky’s back, giving the man everything he had to offer.

“Oh—oh, fuck, f-fuck!” Bucky mewled, hips jumping back at the fullness before Tony slowly dragged his hips back, paying extra attention to Bucky’s prostate before bucking inside again, loving the deep groans Bucky couldn’t hold back.

Tony undulated his hips, paying careful attention to the way Bucky breathed, how he whined, his body trembling and jumping and writhing with pleasure. It was only a few minutes before Tony palmed Bucky’s leaking cock, his own breath shivering when he felt how hard he’d gotten.

“Please,” Bucky moaned, like it was the only word he could manage with such an onslaught of touches. Tony chuckled, choosing not to force him to ask for it outright—he knew well enough what Bucky yearned for and, in a moment like that, he couldn’t imagine refusing him.

He wrapped strong fingers around Bucky’s shaft, pulling at his cock with that practiced, firm pressure that Bucky loved. “Come whenever you’re ready, Baby.”

It only took a few drags and slow teases of Bucky’s prostate before he was spilling onto the sheets below them, body almost collapsing into the puddle before Tony caught him. “Hey, hey, careful…”

Bucky only groaned, allowing Tony to make him comfortable against the pillows and strip the bed of the soiled sheets without upsetting him all too much.

He returned only a couple minutes later to find Bucky relaxing with his hands behind his head, smile stretching across his cheeks the moment Tony was within his line of view. “C’mere,” he murmured, signaling for Tony to move forward with a flick of his pointer finger.

Tony couldn’t help but oblige, his cheeks flushing as the lustful look in Bucky’s eyes became more and more prominent. He grabbed Tony by the hips the second he was close enough, easing the strap-on down his thighs, giving Tony a moment to step out of the contraption before settling nicely on Bucky’s lap.

“There’s no way you can get it back up that fast.” Tony hummed, the last word practically swallowed up by Bucky’s delicate kiss. Tony couldn’t help rocking his hips when prompted by Bucky’s gentle hand, or the quiet moans that slipped through his lips when his boyfriend offered a palm for Tony to grind eagerly against.

“No need for that, Tony.” Bucky whispered as he pulled back, eyes lidded and heavy with want. “Come on, I wanna taste you.”

Tony scrambled to crawl up the bed as Bucky settled lower, grabbing a tight hold onto Tony’s thick, dusted thighs and pulling his slit as close to his mouth as possible, licking a messy strip along his lips and sucking there, letting his nose tease at Tony’s sweet spot until he breathed out a desperate moan.

“Fuck,” Tony whined, abs clenching when Bucky dragged his mouth up, tongue stiff against Tony’s button as one finger began circling his entrance, sliding in easily when Tony bucked forward. Bucky offered another finger, tongue making teasing rounds over Tony’s button until his thighs trembled with pleasure, his entire body aching.

Bucky pulled back, full lips wet and messy with Tony’s arousal, fingers still buried in his opening. “I always forget how easy it is to get you writhing.”

Tony rolled his eyes, hips shoving forward as he stared Bucky down with a challenging expression. “Just shut up and make me come.”

“Just for that, you’ll have to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! check out my [blog](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com), more [commissioned work](http://archiveofourown.org/series/736890), and drop by my [askbox](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com/askandfaq) if you have a commission (:


End file.
